novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Beckett Remington
Beckett Remington is the new Slifer Headmaster and Alchemy Profesor and husband Varya Remington, who is also the school's new Professor of Lesser-Known Tactics class. Hired directly by Seto Kaiba and Chancellor Sheppard after the untimely death of Lyman Banner, Beckett is not one to push over. He is a firm believer in starting from the bottom and going up proving yourself. Physical description Beckett is a tall man standing six foot six with long black hair, which he keeps tied in a low ponytail, green eyes, and tanned skin. He wears a red version of the Teacher Uniform. He is often mistaken for being the long-black-haired, green-eyed version of Seto Kaiba - which usually ticks him off. Personality Beckett is a firm, sometimes strict, and understanding man. He isn't afraid of much and isn't afraid to put people in their place, especially students if he sees them doing something wrong. He believes pushing people can bring out their full potential and is one that strongly believes in starting from the bottom and moving their way up. He usually has a stern expression on his face, never really showing emotion, besides his wife. He may not show it, but Beck does care for his students and is doing what he can to help them. Abilities Skills * Dueling proficiency: Beck is very versatile in dueling, capable of working with anything. Considering his deck, the "Gladiator Beasts", he's able to quickly switch a plan. Equipment * Academy-issued Duel Disk Background Prior to the series Beckett was born and raised in London, England. He got into dueling while in High School, but never went pursued a career in dueling. He started University but took longer for him as he went Abroad for a while to learn more about Duel Monsters before continuing his education. During his final years, he met Varya Nikolaev. It didn't take long for him to fall for her - which was a shocker to him since he rarely expressed any interest in girls and soon they began to date. They were married only a few months before Beckett got his new job as the Slifer Red Headmaster. Trials of Light Beckett appears in "Starting the School Year with a Bang!" where he and Varya are walking up to Chancellor Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. Varya speaks before Beckett mentioning he and Varya are new teachers. Relationships Varya Remington Beckett loves and cares for his wife very much. He knows very well she can take care of herself, however, he will step in if someone is treating her badly though. Deck Beck duels with a "Gladiator Beast" Deck, which focuses on Fusion Summoning and Tagging, which allows him to switch "Gladiator Beasts" during Battle. His main strategy tends to vary, but whichever he uses, he always manages to summon his ace "Gladiator Beast Heraklinos" onto the field. Trivia * Beckett originally was created to be a supporting Teacher and Vayra's boyfriend. ** It was later changed and he was named Slifer Red's new headmaster with Vayra being a supporting teacher/character. * Born in the United Kingdom, Beck speaks with a heavy British accent. Category:Fan Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Good Category:A to Z